


One Normal Day

by fanetjuh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Model/Bodyguard AU, some war mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a model Lydia travels the world and does multiple shows a day. What sounds like a dream life is not a dream life for Lydia. When she breaks down in front of deputy Parrish, who is her bodyguard in Rome, she admits that all she wants is one normal day. Since her wishes are his command, he enjoys fulfilling it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the wonderful Alysha for the Teen Wolf Secret Valentine Project

“Miss Martin?”

The door of her hotelroom opened and Lydia paused putting on her make up for a short moment. She knew that she was running late. Her show would start in less than two hours and she was still not anywhere near the catwalk. To be honest, today she actually didn’t want to be on the catwalk. She had been on the catwalk for the last four weeks, every day in another city in the world and she was slowly getting tired. 

“Your cab has arrived.” The young deputy nodded and Lydia nodded back at him, not smiling her usual polite smile. 

Her feet were hurting and her cheeks hurt because of all the smiling she had done. 

“Are you alright?” The deputy who was supposed to be her bodyguard cocked his head and Lydia wanted to say yes, wanted to act like everything was fine.

That was what she usually did. She pretended that she was doing fine. She didn’t want to offend anyone. Of course she knew that there were a lot of people out there wishing they could live her life. 

Little girls with pretty dresses made catwalks in their gardens and practiced on walking on high heels. Young teenagers had posters with her face above their beds and followed every possible diet to remain slim. Students who knew that they had missed their chance, were trying to get tickets to her shows so they could at least see her from up close.

Lydia knew that apart from the press, a lot of fashion designers and bloggers, there were also a lot of fans here in Rome to see her walk for only two minutes.

Those fans had paid a lot of money. They had flown in from all over the world. They had booked hotels months in advance. They had used their last money to get tickets on the black market for prices that made even Lydia sick. 

“Should I let them know that you’re not coming today?” The man kneeled down next to her. 

Lydia wanted to place her hand on his shoulder to tell him that he didn’t have to call, but instead she started crying. She didn’t even know why.

All of a sudden tears were rolling down her cheeks.

The make up she had put on was ruined again and she turned around to make sure she didn’t have to look at her own reflection any longer.

“I’ll get you a glass of water, miss.” The deputy stood up again. 

Lydia had no idea how much timed had passed before he walked back in, a glass of water in one hand and painkillers in the other. She wasn’t in pain At least, she wasn’t in physical pain. She just wanted a day off, she wanted to be normal for one day, she wanted to be herself for one day.

“I’ve already called the fashion designer to say that you were ill.” The deputy gave her the glass and the painkillers and once again he kneeled down next to her, as if he was afraid that if he wasn’t close to her, something bad would happen. 

“What are they gonna say?” She panicked. Her heart was racing in her chest, the blood was running through her veins and she was breathing heavily. “I’m letting them down. I’m letting everyone down.” She shook her head and the young deputy grabbed her hands. 

“I don’t know you very well, miss. But I do know that you’ve been traveling all over the world during the last couple of weeks.” He spoke softly, with a warm and soothing voice. “I think everyone can understand that you have a bad day.” He paused for a moment, but Lydia stood up from her chair and she started to pace from one side of the room to the other.

“O no, they won’t! I’m a model! I’m perfection! Everyone wears the make up I’m wearing. If I refuse clothes from a certain brand, they’re bankrupted within days. They’re all here for me and I’m not here for them.” She raised her voice and the deputy stood up, placing his hands on her shoulders to stop her from walking any longer.

“Miss Martin…” He cocked his head a little. “If you don’t take care of yourself, you’ll get a breakdown or worse in no time.” He shook his head and he forced her to stare straight into his green eyes. “If you keep on stressing yourself like this, girls will think they have to do so too. Do you really want them all to end up like this?” He didn’t want to be rude, but when she looked at herself in the mirror, she realized that he was ride.

She had black stripes all over her cheeks, her face had all different kind of colors and her lips were only half red. No, she didn’t want people to end up like this. She didn’t want young girls to think that you had to work every day. She couldn’t bear the thought of teenagers losing sight of those things they loved most. 

“If you could do anything in the world right now, what would you want to do?” The deputy, who had introduced himself a few hours ago, had his hands still on her shoulders and Lydia took a deep breath. 

“I would just want a normal day. I would want to read a book. I would want to have Italian Ice cream. I would want to sit down on a bench in the park all day.” She sighed and she bent her head. “But that’s not going to happen. I haven’t done anything like that in years!” She knew that she was crying again, since the deputy wrapped his arms around her and pressed her to his chest. For a moment she only thought about the make up on his uniform, but since he didn’t seem to mind, she decided not to say anything about it. 

“Well, I don’t think it will be that hard to give you a day like that.” His hands were rubbing her back and Lydia lifted her head up to stare at him.

“What if someone sees me?” She shook her head and he smiled.

“They won’t. Rome is a big city. Here even you can be anonymous.” He nodded at her, his arms still around her shoulders. 

“Do you really think so, Deputy…” She licked her lips and she blushed because she couldn’t remember his name.

“Jordan Parrish, and yes, I’m sure about it.”

Actually, he was not sure about it, but in his head a plan was forming and he let her shoulders go. “Just lean on me and act like you’re not feeling well.” He offered her his arm and she accepted it without asking any questions. Carefully he opened the door leading towards the hallway. 

“I can’t be seen like this…” Lydia whispered, but Jordan shook his head. 

“It’s only to get out of here, I promise.” He smiled at her and he closed the door behind them, walking towards the front door with slow steps. 

“Is everything alright with her?” The man next to the door reached out to the pretty model, but Jordan pressed Lydia tightly to his chest. 

“She needs fresh air and a doctor. I’ll take one of the cars and get her there.” He sounded more secure than he felt, but he managed to let his voice sound steady.

“Of course, sir. Good luck.” The man opened the door for them and they walked towards the nearest police car as fast as they could walk without blowing their cover.

“Well, that went smooth…” Lydia waited until Jordan opened the door of the passenger seat and she elegantly stepped in. 

“Don’t say that too soon. We’re not there yet.” Jordan smiled at her and he closed the door. He hurried to the other side and he sighed relieved when he sat down and started the car. 

“Where are we going then?” Lydia cocked her head. She was straightening her back and if anyone would pass the car now they would notice that she was far from ill.

“I know a small shop in town where they sell wigs, dresses and sunglasses. After we’ve gotten them, we can go anywhere you like.” He looked at her for a short moment and he almost forgot to concentrate on the road again. 

She was beautiful. Of course she was. She was a model. She was walking all those huge shows and every designer wanted to work with her. But she was also beautiful in a different way. 

There was a certain kind of warmth in her eyes and a lot of kindness in her smile. “Thanks for doing this.” 

“It’s no problem.” Jordan smiled at her and shook his head. “It’s the least I can do.” He paused for a short moment. “After all, my job is to take care of you, right?” He cocked his head a little and Lydia closed her eyes for a short moment.

“True, although I’m not sure if my agent agrees with your method.” She stared back at him and then she closed her eyes. It took her a few seconds to fall asleep and Jordan wondered if he should take a longer route to the shop to make sure she would get some sleep. 

He rode as long as he could, but eventually he stopped the car in front of a small shop. He made sure to park it in such a way that she would only have to cross the walkway. “Stay in the car so I can check if everything is safe.” He stepped out of the car and he looked around.

The street was filled with tourists, but the small shop was empty, apart from it’s owner. 

“Jordan!” His mother wrapped her arms around her son and she kissed both his cheeks. “Weren’t you supposed to look after that hot supermodel?” She winked at him and Jordan rolled his eyes.

“Yes, mom.” He sighed and took a deep breath. “She’s in the car with me and she’s in the desperate need of a normal day without being recognized.” He paused for a short moment. “Do you think you can do it?” He saw how his mother frowned her eyebrows. 

“Of course I can do it!” She smiled and she hurried towards the door. “Well, get her in!” She almost pushed him towards his car and he sighed. 

“Is everything okay?” Lydia stepped out of the car and Jordan tried to shield her face as much as he could.

“Yes, everything is fine.” 

As soon as they were inside, Jordan’s mother closed the door behind them and turned the mark to Closed. 

“Lydia, this is my mother.” Jordan nodded towards the older lady.

“O my goodness! You’re even prettier in real life!” As if they were best friends, Jordan’s mother wrapped her arms around Lydia’s neck and kissed her on both cheeks. “I have the perfect wig for your beautiful face.” She let Lydia go and clapped her hands, before she walked away.

“She can be a little overwhelming.” Jordan felt how he was blushing, but Lydia shook her head.

“No! She’s amazing!” She smiled. “Most people freeze or they become extra polite. It’s almost like I’m not a normal human anymore.” She relaxed a little and she fell down in one of the comfortable chairs. 

A few minutes later his mother walked back into the room with a blond wig. “I’m sure this will make your eyes look great.”

“Mom, we will cover them with sunglasses.” Jordan sighed and his mother held her breath. 

“Even better. Blond wigs go great with sunglasses!” She squeezed her eyes while she placed the blond wig on Lydia’s head. Carefully she stuck her strawberry red hair under it, until she was satisfied. “Would you like a mirror to see yourself, darling?” She didn’t even wait until Lydia had answered and she grabbed Lydia’s shoulders to guide her to the dressing rooms. 

“Wow, I almost don’t recognize myself anymore!” Lydia’s jaw dropped, before she started smiling, realizing that her normal day would become a reality. 

“Good, now on to the dress and the shoes. We all know that normal people can’t wear Gucci.” The older lady winked and Lydia giggled. “And while we change clothes, Jordan can change his. If we don’t want you to stand out, he can’t walk around in his uniform either.”

Jordan sighed and he climbed the stairs to his old room. He had his own apartment a few blocks away from here, but just in case he had always some clothes over here. And it seemed that right now he needed that just in case. 

Lydia twirled around, staring at herself in the mirror. The blond hair made her look like a completely different person and in a strange way she felt different too. Maybe that was also because she was wearing a dress she would never wear in real life. 

The skirt was short, almost too short, but the flowers covering the bodice were cute. For a change the top wasn’t designed to make her boobs look good. The dress made her look normal. 

“You look lovely, darling. If I were you I would reconsider the sunglasses.” Jordan’s mother stared over her shoulders into the mirror and all of a sudden Lydia wished she could have shared this moment with her own mother.

“Thanks for doing all of this for me.” Lydia turned around and the older lady tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“It’s my pleasure, darling.” She smiled and then they were interrupted by footsteps walking down the stairs again. 

As soon as Lydia turned her head to look at him, she felt how her eyes widened. 

He had already looked great in his uniform, but it seemed that he was one of those people who looked even better in casual clothes. He was wearing a simple great shirt, but it was as if therefore his eyes looked even more beautiful than they had already done. The simple jeans fitted perfectly and Lydia felt her heart skipping a beat. 

“Wow, you look amazing!” Jordan walked towards her and Lydia checked him out from head to toe. 

“So do you.” She answered and she twirled a strand of hair around her finger. “Do you think I need sunglasses?” She tried to stare at herself in the mirror again, but she preferred staring at him. “Don’t you think it will make me stand out even more?” She bit her lip and she saw how he was doing the same. 

“It’s up to you. If you don’t want to wear one, you don’t have to.” He smiled and she smiled back at him.

“Let’s take it with us and let’s see what happens.” She wanted to walk back to the front door, but Jordan grabbed her arm and pulled her back. 

“We’re not taking the front door.” He winked at her and pointed at the back door. “They would notice that we’re driving a police car, but I have a motor cycle we can use, if you’re okay with that?” 

Lydia hesitated for a moment, but eventually she smiled and nodded. “Sure, there is no better way to discover Rome than by motor cycle, right?”

She had never sat on a motorcycle before, so while he stepped up, she just stood there and stared at him. 

“Just go sit behind me.” Jordan nodded at her and Lydia carefully sat down behind him, making sure she was sitting on her skirt so it wouldn’t be blown by the wind. “And now wrap your arms around my waist and hold tight.” 

Lydia moved a little closer towards him and she wrapped her arms around his waist, just like he had said. She could feel the warmth of his skin through his shirt and she placed her head on his shoulder as soon as he started riding. 

“Where do you want to go?” Jordan screamed to be hearable over the sound of the motor. 

“I just want to walk through the park!” Lydia screamed back. 

“The park it is!” Jordan sped up and Lydia just enjoyed the wind through the hair of her wig.

For the last couple of years she had always been traveling by car or by plane. Although she had not exactly thought about riding a motorcycle, she had to admit that she liked it. She enjoyed the fresh air, the speed and she even enjoyed the smog. Much too soon to her liking they hold still next to the entrance to a park that looked way too green and way too perfect. 

“We’re there.” Jordan put his foot on the floor and waited until Lydia had figured out how to elegantly step of. When she stood safely next to the vehicle, he followed, taking the key and hiding it in the pocket of his jeans. “Are you ready for a normal day?” He offered her his arm and she accepted it with a smile on her face. 

“I’m totally ready for a normal day.”

With her arm through his and with her side almost pressed to his they walked through the park. She giggled when the water of the fountain splashed on her face and she chased the little ducks that were swimming in the pond. 

The entire time he had been watching her with a smile on his face.

She wondered what he was thinking when he looked at her. She even wondered what she was thinking when she looked at him. Due to her job she had never spent much time with guys. 

Of course, there were male models on the catwalk, but if they were interested in women, they were mostly not exactly her type.

Jordan seemed to be her type. He was down to earth, he was nice and most of all he was doing something he wouldn’t have to do, just because he liked doing it. 

“I miss a book…” Lydia sighed when they sat down on a bench. 

To make sure no one would notice them, Jordan had his arm around her shoulders and she was resting on his chest. His fingers were playing with the hair of her wig

“I could get you one?” He cocked his head and she pushed herself up. 

“Jordan! You’re already doing way too much for me! I don’t want you to spend money on a book I’ll never be able to finish!” She raised her voice and Jordan smiled.

“I don’t care if you’ll be able to finish it. I just like seeing you smile.” He shrugged his shoulders and Lydia pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. 

“I’ll smile with or without book. Although, I would like to have some food.”

“Your wish is my command.” He smiled again and she saw how he leaned towards her, but pulled himself back right away again. 

Her heart skipped a beat and she saw how he stood up, before reaching out his hand to help her up too. With her arm through his and with her head leaning against his shoulder they walked back towards the entrance of the park. 

“There is a small supermarket just around the corner, if you want we can buy some things for a picnic there?” Jordan placed his hand on hers and she smiled at him.

For some reason it felt natural to be with him. She felt like a normal girl, she enjoyed every second, she liked the way he talked and she loved how he looked at her. In a way she could even imagine them being like this for the rest of their lives. She could come up with a thousand more normal things she would like to do and she knew that he would made them even more special than she could even imagine. “That would be lovely.” She realized she had not answered his question yet. While he started to walk faster, she wanted to slow down. She wanted this day to last forever. Or at least for as long as possible. 

Half an hour later Jordan and Lydia sat down in the grass. Jordan had bought a plaid and loads of food and even though she had asked to pay the bill, he had refused to let her. He knew that she had loads of money and he knew that she would love to do something back for him, but he didn’t want her to pay or do anything today. He had promised to make this day a normal special day and he was going to keep his word. 

“So, how did you end up as a deputy?” Lydia cocked her head and she took a bite of her sandwich.

For some reason Jordan had been surprised that she had picked ordinary sandwiches, a normal bottle of wine and some snacks she had, according to her own words, not eaten for years. 

It had showed him that by having a normal day, she really meant having a normal day. 

“My father had always been in the army.” Jordan swallowed. “He died when I was seven years old and I’ve always said that I wanted to be like him.” He shrugged his shoulders. “And I did.” His eyes drifted away and he thought about everything that had happened there. He had made so many new friends, but he had also lost them. “I was serving in Afghanistan when a bomb exploded and killed most of my comrades.” He paused for a short moment. He could still see their faces without having to concentrate on it.

For a long time they had shared so many wonderful moments. They had helped each other through hard times. They had fed each other when they were ill and they had played card games to pass the more quiet times.

And eventually he had buried most of them. “I decided to come back home.” Jordan bent his head and stared at his feet. He noticed how Lydia moved a little closer towards him and she pressed her hip to his, as if she was trying to comfort him even though that wasn’t really possible. “I couldn’t bare the though of my mother losing me too.” 

She grabbed his arm and squeezed it softly.

He had never told this story to someone before. 

No one had ever seemed interested in hearing it before. 

“There were opportunities to become a cop over here. It felt like the closest thing I could do to honor my father without leaving my mother alone.” He smiled. His mother and he weren’t unhappy people. The death of his father was long ago and they had found a way to deal with it, even though the wound would never heal. Just like the memories of losing his friends would never be erased. He knew that he had been lucky. He could have been dead too. 

“I’m sure your father would be proud of you.” Lydia whispered and she placed her head on his shoulder. 

For a moment the two of them didn’t say a thing. He needed a short moment to shake the memories and the pain, but eventually he turned his face towards her again. “What about you? How did you become a model?” He swallowed.

“It has always been my dream.” Lydia smiled and she looked up at the bright blue sky above her where the birds were singing their song. “I’ve been talking about it non stop, but my mother was always skeptic, afraid that it would become a big disappointed and even more afraid that it would change me, so I didn’t do it.” She swallowed for a moment. 

Jordan couldn’t judge if it had eventually changed her. He did not know the girl Lydia had once been, but if she had changed, he was certain that it was for the better. “What made you change your mind?” He cocked his head and Lydia looked up at him, a smile on her face.

“My best friend died.” She shrugged her shoulders, but the tears were clearly visible in her watering eyes. “It was a tragic accident, but she had always been saying that if I wanted something I had to fight for it.” Lydia bent her head and she swallowed her tears away. “So, that’s what I did. I started with local campaigns and slowly I climbed up, eventually ending up here.” She laughed and she shook her own head. “And strangely enough I now finally get what my mother meant when she was asking me to think about it.”

It was Jordan’s turn to wrap an arm around her and for a moment he could imagine them doing this forever. He could imagine him taking her to the cinema, to the most expensive restaurant in town. He could imagine him going to every jewelry store in town to make sure he would pick the perfect engagement ring. “What did she mean?” He shook his head to shake the thought.

She was a model and there was no chance that their small day out would grow into something serious.

“This. She meant giving up this.” Lydia smiled and she cocked her head. “Don’t get me wrong. I love my job. I love wearing those expensive dresses. I love traveling the world. I love all those photoshoots which are literally dreams coming true, but…” She breathed in and out and played with the grass. “I haven’t seen my friends in weeks. I can never walk through a town without a wig or weird clothes.” She smiled and looked up at the deputy next to her. “I feel like I’m working 300 days a year and sometimes it’s like I’ve even lost the small things of myself I liked so much.” She paused for a moment, but Jordan didn’t say anything, didn’t ask questions. 

He just let her talk. 

“I haven’t had the time to read a book and I can’t even remember the last time I draw something.” 

A tear escaped her eyes and Jordan wiped it away with his thumb, a smile on his face. He knew that her story wasn’t happy at all, it was actually really sad, but he wanted to comfort and encourage her. “What makes it so hard for you to take days off?” He wasn’t judging her. He was just asking her a question. 

“I’m afraid to let my fans down, I’m afraid to let my agent and manager down. I’m afraid to let my mother down…” She swallowed and she bent her head. 

“Lydia…” Jordan turned towards her, his eyes staring straight into hers. “You don’t owe anyone anything.” He shook his head and he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “You only owe yourself to be happy. Does this job make you happy?” He raised his eyebrows and she swallowed.

“Honestly?” She licked her lips and he already knew what the answer was. “No, it doesn’t. Not anymore.” She rolled her eyes and she sighed. “And I know that a lot of girls would kill me for saying this, but I’ve had it all and it was enough. I want different things now.” She took a few deep breaths and Jordan wrapped both his arms around her and pressed her tightly to his chest. 

“Go for it, Lydia. Go for what you really want.” He pressed a kiss on her forehead and she closed her eyes, leaning against his chest, letting the tears roll down her cheeks. He let her cry for a while, for as long as she wanted, until she sniffed and looked up at him. 

“Thank you so much for doing this for me.” She smiled, even though her cheeks were still wet and his shirt was soaked. 

“It’s no problem, Lydia.” He smiled back at her and he held her face between his hands. “What do you think about having ice cream for desert?” He cocked his head a little and she nodded. 

“I’d love that.”

Although it had been busy, they had found a table in a small, but well known gelateria. 

Jordan had ordered a huge ice cream with two spoons, but only after she had begged him to do so. With a huge smile on his face he had said yes. 

Now they were both enjoying the cold fruit flavors. Lydia had not known which ones to pick first. They had pineapple, apple, melon, strawberry. And they had told her that everything was made from real fruit. She had wanted to try them all and eventually she had told Jordan that he could pick the ones he liked. Now she was enjoying the mixture of orange, vanilla, apple and passion fruit. 

“What do you need to do tomorrow?” Jordan was the first to break the silence. They both knew that the day was about to end and they were both avoiding looking outside, where the sun was setting.

“I’ve got two fashion shows and a shoot.” Lydia answered absentmindedly. She actually didn’t want to think about it. Not yet.

“Are you really not looking forward to it?” Jordan cocked his head, filling his spoon with ice cream once again. 

“No, not really…” Lydia shook her head. Her ice cream started to taste different, but Jordan placed his hand on hers. 

“Let’s not think about it then, okay?” He smiled and his eyes were staring into hers.

She nodded. “Let’s not think about it.”

They ate the ice cream as slowly as they could before it would melt, but eventually they couldn’t dread the moment any longer. They had to go outside, they had to go back to the hotel, they had to go back to their normal life. 

Slowly they stood up and Jordan helped Lydia back into her jacket. He held her shoulders a little too long, but she didn’t protest, she didn’t want to protest.

She liked it too much to protest. Instead she leaned back, her back against his chest. 

“Do you want to go home by foot?” Jordan whispered and Lydia nodded while she turned around. 

“Everything that makes this day last longer.” She spoke softly too and Jordan smiled. For a moment she dared to dream that he would lean in and would kiss her. It would be very unprofessional, but she wouldn’t mind. She hoped that he wouldn’t mind either. 

But Jordan didn’t lean in. He sighed and walked towards the door keeping it open for her. As soon as he noticed that it rained, he grabbed a small umbrella and opened it to keep it above their heads.

Without saying a word, Lydia put her arm through his and side by side they started walking through the streets of Rome.

The wet pavements were shining, reflecting the street lamps. The small stars and the moon were shining through the trees, making it seem as if they had small little lights. 

Lydia had no idea how long it would be until they would reach the hotel. She didn’t know the streets as well as Jordan did. “How long will it take?” She cocked her head and she realized that she was holding his arm tightly. 

“How long do you want it to take?” Jordan turned his face towards her and Lydia looked up at him with a smile on her face. 

“Forever.”

Jordan stood still and he turned her with her back against the wall. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and he stared at her. 

This was the moment, she felt it. She closed her eyes and she felt his soft lips on hers. 

At first it was just a sweet kiss, lips touching lips, his arms slowly sliding around her waist, her hands in his neck. But then his tongue touched her lips and she opened her mouth to let him in. Her tongue circled around his, her hands moved up, going through his hair, his hand moved up over her back. 

She had no idea how many time had passed. She just knew that she wanted this to last forever, not the matter of speaking forever, but the literal forever. 

Eventually he pulled out, clearly out of breath. 

It was only then that she realized that she was out of breath too. 

“I don’t want to go back…” She shook her head and she wanted to kiss him again and again and again. 

“You don’t have to go back. Call them, let them know that you quit. We can travel through Europe, we can have one normal day after another.” He used the back of his hand to touch her cheek. “And who knows, maybe one day we can have another special day.” He cocked his head and he stared at her with eyes filled with love and warmth. 

“I’d love that.” She smiled and he smiled back at her, leaning in again to kiss her once more. “What if people will hate me?” She looked up at him, but he placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. 

“I’ll be there to protect you. Always. I promise.”


End file.
